Steven, Connie, And Babies
by laughinsohard
Summary: Steven and a pregnant Connie's life together.
1. The Talk

**This was a remake of my incomplete story from way back when, "Descendants Of A Half-Gem". This is a prequel to my story Gem Children, in which this will tell of Steven and Connie during Connie's three pregnancies to the Gem Children. Enjoy!**

 **Update-2/6/2017: A little change was made to this chapter.**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 1: The Talk

[*]

 **Universe Residence**

It was quiet in the Universe Residence. Then, the front door opened, revealing Steven and Connie, with Connie holding Rose's sword. Both were laughing.

"That was an epic mission!" said Steven.

Connie replied.

"Yeah! Nice job throwing your shield like a boomerang to hit all those goo monsters at once!"

"And nice job dodging their acid attacks!"

The two laughed again.

Steven and Connie had been married for four years now. Steven was 28, and Connie was 26. The two were happy together. Life was great for the two.

The two walked into their room, with Connie putting Rose's sword in her scabbard, and placing it in the closet. Steven went into the bathroom to wash off the goo on his hands. Connie picked up the remote and turned on the television. The television turned on to show a commercial for baby diapers. The baby on the commercial was walking around in the product diapers, smiling. Connie looked back at Steven.

"Steven?"

Steven walked in.

"Yeah?"

Connie hesitated to speak.

"... I- I've been thinking.. What do you think of us having a child?"

Steven was surprised.

"Uh- A- A.. baby…?"

Connie nodded. Steven was a bit conflicted mentally about the subject.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, do you even think I'm able to impregnate you? A Half-Gem impregnating a human?"

"Even you don't know what your being allows. But Rose becoming impregnated to have you is the second closest thing to you impregnating ME. But, do you even really want a child right now? Do you think you're ready? It's your choice, really."

Steven answered Connie's question with another question.

"Do YOU think you're ready?"

"Yes."

Steven thought. He did think about having children, and how much he would love to raise them, and thinking of how he would be the coolest dad ever.

He looked to Connie and smiled.

"I think I'm ready."

Connie smiled back. She waited a few seconds, and noticed Steven did nothing.

"Well?"

Steven broke his smile and looked confused.

"Well.. what?"

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off?"

Steven started sweating. He hesitated.

"Oh, uh- Uh… Yeah…"

 **Connie's** **P.O.V.**

He forgot about taking off his clothes? He still thinks like a child sometimes. Even at 28, sex is still a very touchy subject for him. He starts by taking off his sandals. He's muttering something, but I can't make it out. He's sweating as if he was stranded in a desert. I'm worried. Am I stressing him? I decide to speak.

"Steven.. Am I pressuring you?"

He turns his head to me.

"Oh, no no, I just need.. time to.. do this, you know?"

Once he took of his sandals, he then took off his pink jacket. He put his hands on the bottom of his red yellow star shirt. He hesitated. He slowly took off his shirt, revealing his muscular build. He had been working out after I left for College. When I came back, he had become much taller than me, and was strong, and… a hunk. He still works out now.

He was now moving on to his pants and underwear. Now he was sweating a waterfall. He took much longer for this than any other. He slowly took them off, fully naked. He was gazing at me, looking uncomfortable.

 **Steven's** **P.O.V.**

That was the most uncomfortable thing in my life, to take off my clothes in front of someone, even if it is my wife. I'm still the child I once was in my head.

Now it was Connie's turn. She took off her sandals. She was taking off her clothes much faster than I was. Then she moved on to her shirt. She unbuttoned it and laid it on the floor. Her bra was now visible. She then took off her bra, exposing her breasts. I could not help but stare. There's still that adult part of my mind. While staring, I noticed her lay the bra on the floor with her shirt.

She then moved on to her jeans, and then her panties. She was now fully naked. We looked at each other and our naked bodies. We both said nothing, as this time I knew what to do. We both got into the bed.

 **Connie's** **P.O.V.**

Me and Steven got into bed. I pull up the covers and look at Steven. Both of our eyes are locked in a long stare. I know I'm ready, I hope he truly is too. I put my hands on him and feel his abs. He smiles at me. I then feel his pecs. I'm thinking to myself how much his body had changed. I'll admit, when he was a kid, he was pretty overweight. I don't tell him that, as I don't want to offend him, though I think he already knows, since he is now bent on keeping himself fit. He has impressed me. I feel as though he did it for me. He watches how he eats, not eating too much junk food. All for me.

I lean in closer to him, close my eyes, and press my lips against his. While I'm kissing him, I put my hands on his cheeks, while he puts his arms around my waist. We kiss for a few seconds, and then open our eyes and depart our lips. We both smile.

Now I get on top of him, our hands interlock as we begin. I can feel it, inside of me, as he makes the first move. It sends a pain in my body. I grit my teeth a little. I look at Steven, and he is sweating. I guess this feels alien to him. I've never felt this before. I know it'll repeat. He does it again, the pain is a little sharper now. I try to keep a calm face, not wanting to worry Steven. He cares about my well-being, even if this is a part of life. I love him for that. He'd never want to hurt me on purpose. But this is necessary. Besides, this'll be forgiven with a miracle, hopefully.

After a few minutes, I'm sweating, and in serious pain. He sees my uncomfortable mood. He's showing worry. I feel like screaming, but I don't want to worry him. Another. Another. Another! This is painful. I start to moan, it's audible enough for him to realize he's causing me pain. He looks up at me as I'm on top of him, and speaks to me with a soft voice.

"Connie, are you okay?"

I hesitate.

"Ye- Yes, honey… I'm fine…"

He still looks worried. He goes inside of me again, and I moan even louder now. He looks back up at me and speaks again.

"Okay, you're obviously not fine. Should we just stop?"

"No, no! I'm fine, really. Keep going."

He shakes his head in disagreement.

"No, Connie, I'm hurting you. I don't want to hurt you any more."

I try to defend my point.

"No, we shouldn't stop. This is part of sex, there will be some pain."

"But you said this is enough to get you pregnant, right?"

I try to think of a reply. I can't think of any response. I take a deep breath and speak once again.

"Alright, we can stop, if that's what you want."

I rise up a bit too fast, causing sharp pains. Since I'm no longer playing the lie game, I decide to let out my scream.

"Ah!"

I close my eyes and breathe heavily. I fall on my back next to Steven, and slowly turn my head to him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. This is part of making love."

"I know, it's just, you looked like you were really in pain."

"Don't worry about it, alright?"

He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Today has really exhausted me."

"I guess we both need sleep." I said.

I flicked the lamp switch, leaving the room dark. We both pulled up the covers. Steven spoke as he closed his eyes.

"Good night. I love you."

I close my eyes as well and say back to him.

"I love you too…"


	2. A Day With Dr Maheswaran

**Update-2/6/2017: Little change.**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 2: A Day With Dr. Maheswaran

[*]

 **Evergreen Valley Hospital-Two Weeks Later**

At Evergreen Valley Hospital, Connie was sitting in a doctor's room. She had just taken a pregnancy test, and waiting for her mother, Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran. Then, Dr. Maheswaran came in.

"Well, your pregnancy test results will come in tomorrow. I'll call you when I need you to report back in."

Connie smiled.

"Thank you for this, mom. I wanted to come to you so you'd be the first one to know about what might happen in the future."

Priyanka lightly smiled. She walked over to Connie and sat beside her.

"You know, I didn't know what to think of Steven. Getting to know him and the Gems more, it scared me. But then, I saw how he treats you, how much he cares for you, how much he loves you, and seeing how great you two work together against those monsters."

"If I AM pregnant, I cannot wait for what the baby could be capable of. The baby may get Gem powers. Me and Steven could train him or her."

Priyanka smiled a bit nervously.

"This whole half-human, half-alien thing is still strange to me and your father, but we promise to be fully supportive of this, and will love our grandchild with no neglect."

Priyanka could see Connie getting teary-eyed.

"Thanks, mom."

Priyanka smiled and kissed Connie's forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow about the results."

"Alright. Goodbye, mom."

Connie walked out of the room, leaving Dr. Maheswaran alone. She started to get teary-eyed as well.

 **The Next Day**

Dr. Maheswaran was sitting in her room. Then, the door opened, revealing Connie.

"Hello, mom."

Priyanka smiled.

"Connie, I have the results. Please, sit."

Connie sat next to her.

"We tested a positive without any inaccuracies. You are pregnant…"

Connie seemed overcome with emotion. She started to well up in tears. She stood up and hugged her mother.

"I- I'm so happy! Thank you!"

She began to sob. Priyanka returned the hug, both their arms wrapped around each other. After a few seconds, the hug was broken, with Connie drowning in tears.

"Thank you, mom. I can't wait to tell Steven."

"I'm proud of you, honey. You're going to be raising a family. Me and your father will fully support you and Steven in this. And remember, if you ever need help on handling your pregnancy, just talk to me."

"I will, mom. Thank you."

The two hugged again, and Connie grabbed her things.

"Goodbye, mom."

"Goodbye, honey."


	3. Oh My Stars!

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 3: Oh My Stars!

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple House Shore**

On the shore was a small figure running toward the Crystal Gem Temple House. It was Amethyst. She was running quite fast, as if she wanted to tell the Gems something as soon as possible. She ran up the stairs of the house, the wood creaking beneath her feet. She turned to the door and swiftly opened it. Once she was inside, she yelled out.

"You guys!"

The Gems all looked to Amethyst, including Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper. Pearl freaked out at Amethyst's sudden burst.

"Amethyst! Don't just disturb us like that!"

"But I have big news!"

"You finally got all that junk out of your room?" Said Pearl.

"You signed me up to be a contestant on WWE?!" Said Jasper.

"My techno remix CD has finally gone global?" Said Peridot as she took out a CD titled "Gem Tech".

Everyone looked over to Peridot.

"What? It's a great track."

"Only Dubstep nerds will like that." Said Jasper.

Amethyst interrupted the conversation.

"No, you're all wrong! I saw Steven and Connie while I was at the Big Donut, and get this, Connie's pregnant!"

Pearl erupted in confusion.

"What?!"

Peridot put her limb enhancer hands to her mouth in shock.

"Oh my stars!"

Jasper and Lapis only showed displays of confusion.

"Pregnant?" Said both simultaneously.

Garnet just spoke in her typical stoic manner.

"I knew this would happen."

"You used Future Vision?" Said Amethyst.

"No, I just knew it would happen."

Pearl was completely shocked as she spoke.

"I can't believe it."

"You better believe it, Pearl!" Said Amethyst, "Steven and Connie finally-"

"DON'T SAY IT, AMETHYST!"

Everyone turned to Pearl during her sudden outburst. Amethyst was a bit phased, but continued.

"Anyways, I'm proud of him. Ooh! Maybe Steven and Connie will have a Gem baby!"

"I still don't get what pregnancy is." Said Jasper.

"It's basically how Rose had Steven." Said Pearl, "This is great for him, but IF this baby will be Half-Gem, what will happen to Steven?"

Amethyst spoke.

"Well, since he's not the one carrying the baby, I think nothing will happen to him."

"What about Connie?" Said Peridot.

"Well, she's a full human, so I wouldn't think anything would happen to her either."

"Well, whatever happens, we must be fully supportive of this." Said Garnet, "This is a good thing. Our large man has grown up, and he'll be raising his own family."

"If the baby is gonna be half-Gem, I hope it has whips like me!" Said Amethyst.

"Or hydrokinesis powers!" Said Lapis.

"Or an awesome helmet, like mine!" Said Jasper, "I'll train the little weakling into a strong Gem warrior!"

Everyone looked to Jasper after she referred to the baby as a "Weakling".

"What? It's true."

Suddenly, Pearl burst out.

"Jasper, I swear, I will slap you!"

"Gems, be calm." Said Garnet, "We must be supportive to Steven and Connie. We've got nine months until the baby comes."


	4. Getting To Know Your Parents-In-Law

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 4: Getting To Know Your Parents-In-Law

[*]

 **Maheswaran Residence**

At the Maheswaran Residence, Connie was speaking to her cousin, who had her own 2 year old son. Connie and Steven came to talk to Connie's cousin on preparing for parenthood. Connie was 5 months in pregnancy, exposing a baby bump. Steven was standing next to Connie as she spoke to her cousin.

Priyanka and Doug Maheswaran came up to him. Priyanka tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around to face them.

"Oh, hey."

"Steven, we'd like to speak with you." Said Priyanka.

"Oh, okay."

Steven followed the Maheswarans through the front door to inside the house. Doug motioned for him to sit on the couch.

"Have a seat."

Steven took a seat on the couch. The Maheswarans also sat on the couch, both sat on both sides from him.

"What do you want to speak to me about, Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran?"

Priyanka spoke.

"Please, Steven, call us Priyanka and Doug."

"Alright. So anyways, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Priyanka started what seemed to be a game of 20 Questions.

"So, you're really happy about this baby, aren't you?"

Steven smiled.

"Oh yes. It's unbelievable. I'm filled with happiness. I can't wait to hold the baby in my arms, looking into its beautiful eyes, and feel its tiny hands touch mine. I can't wait to hear the baby say "Daddy" and "Mommy"."

Priyanka continued.

"And you wouldn't want to raise the baby with any other woman other than Connie?"

"Oh no. No one else can compare to Connie. I can't stand not being with her. I love her too much to not be with her."

Priyanka smiled.

"You seem perfect for Connie. One more thing, we overheard the Gems saying that the baby may be.. Half-Gem..?"

"Oh, it might be. That'd be amazing! Me, Connie and the Gems can train the baby to be the best Gem it could be."

Doug suddenly spoke.

"What's it like to be Half-Gem..?"

Steven stopped smiling and looked to the ground. He hesitated.

"Well… It's like.. It feels so great bearing such immense power, and being able to protect the ones I love, but it's also a bit of a burden. I may also be half-human, but it's still a different lifestyle for me. When I was a toddler, my dad was afraid that if I were sent to a public school, I'd be discriminated or bullied, or just be treated differently. So, instead, the Gems home-schooled me. They taught me how to read, write, learn basic math, history, science, and literature. I feel like, even as a responsible adult, I'm considered different by most everyday people. Since I never went to school, I can't have a driver's license, or a good paying job. I barely know how to even work a car. I work whenever I'm free at my dad's car wash, to gain some money. I sometimes wonder what it's like to be a full human."

Priyanka and Doug remained silent as Steven gave his honest truth life story. Priyanka was welling up in tears, thinking of how she treated Steven differently when he was a child. Then, Steven lightened up and thought positive.

"But I don't let that stuff keep me down. I live life everyday embracing what I have. I don't feel as different now, since I have a small job, am married, and will soon raise a family. I have human responsibilities just as much as I have Gem responsibilities. I'm no different than the average human man you'd see in the street."

Priyanka was in tears. Steven was concerned by Priyanka's emotion.

"Are you okay, Priyanka?"

Priyanka nearly broke out with emotion.

"I feel like I'm guilty of that. When you were young, and you and Connie were best friends, I thought of you as different. I wasn't fond of you being with Connie. All the things you are caught up in scared me. It made me fear for Connie's life. But seeing you and her now, my opinion has changed. You're wonderful, Steven. I never saw that in your childhood. I feel so ashamed!"

Priyanka began to lightly sob. Doug also looked down in the dumps.

"I feel ashamed too."

Steven was sad for the two.

"You two need a hug."

"Um-"

Before they could finish their sentence, Priyanka and Doug were caught in a big hug from Steven. Both of them felt small compared to Steven's bulky and tall body. The two embraced the hug though, with Priyanka still in tears. After a few seconds, they broke off the hug. Then, Steven heard an all too familiar voice call out to him from outside.

"Steven, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Connie."

Steven looked to the Maheswarans.

"I'm glad we had this talk."

"Goodbye, Steven, and good luck." Said Doug.

"Thank you."

Steven stood up and walked out of the house. The Maheswarans looked to each other and smiled.


	5. Uninspired Title

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 5: Uninspired Title…

[*]

 **Crystal Gem House**

Steven was rummaging through what used to be his old room in the Crystal Gem House.

"I've been meaning to clean out this place before I moved out with Connie, but I forgot. What better time to clean around than when we're having a baby."

Steven lifted up a red bedsheet to see his old teddy bears and stuffed kitten.

"*Gasp*! M.C. Bear! Sir Bearington! Playful Kitty!"

Steven picked up the three stuffed animals and smiled.

"I remember these things! So fun…"

Steven was tempted to play with them. He held out Sir Bearington's arm and was sweating.

"No! I'm a large man now, I can't play with these…"

Jasper called out to Steven.

"You sure are a "large man"! Show me those muscles!"

Steven smiled and showed his biceps while growling. Jasper winked.

"That's our Ste-man!"

Steven laughed and looked to the stuffed animals.

"The baby will love these."

Steven attempted to put the three stuffed animals in his red backpack, but it was too full for them to fit.

"Oh no, they won't fit."

Steen noticed something at the corner of his eye. It was another backpack, but not just any backpack, it was his old Cheeseburger Backpack.

"Oh my gosh!"

Steven walked over to the backpack and picked it up.

"Cheeseburger Backpack! I remember you! I can't believe I left you here to collect dust! I'll take you home with me! When the baby goes to school, maybe it'd like to use this!"

Steven placed the three stuffed animals in the Cheeseburger Backpack and zipped it up. He then put the Cheeseburger Backpack on one shoulder, and his red backpack on the other.

"See you guys!"

Garnet spoke out.

"Wait, Steven."

Steven turned around.

"Yes, Garnet?"

She smiled and spoke.

"Good luck."

"Thank you guys. Au revoir! Come on, Cheeseburger Backpack, let's take you to your new home."


	6. A Little Too Early

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 6: A Little Too Early

[*]

 **Universe Residence**

It was morning in Beach City, and Steven and Connie were in bed. Steven woke up. He yawned and stretched his arms. He turned to see that Connie was awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, you're awake."

Connie softly spoke.

"Help me out of bed."

"Oh. Heh, I keep forgetting about that."

With Connie being 9 months pregnant and near due, her baby bump has become so large, it has caused her back pains. So much that she can barely get out of bed without Steven's help.

Steven grabbed Connie's wrist and used his other free hand to hold onto her back in case she fell back down. He slowly helped Connie up, then when she was on her feet, he held her hand and kept his other hand on her back while they both slowly walked out of their room and then down the stairs. Once they were down the stairs, they walked over to the living room couch and sat together. Steven turned on the television. Suddenly, Steven remembered something.

"Oh, I need to take out the trash. I'll be right back, honey."

Steven walked off to take out the trash. Connie was now alone, watching the television. Connie picked up the remote and changed the channel. She put down the remote and felt something wet touch her hand. It caused her to flinch and drop the remote.

"Ugh. What the-"

Connie saw a wet stain on the couch next to her. She saw that her dress was also wet. She knew what was happening.

 **Meanwhile Outside**

Steven was putting the last trash bag outside for the garbage truck to pick up. He then heard Connie call out to him.

"Steven!"

She sounded worried. He ran into the house and saw Connie, her hand on her stomach, and moaning.

"Connie, what's wrong?!"

She opened her eyes and looked to Steven with distress.

"My water broke. The baby's coming!"

Steven gasped. He was hesitant on what to do. He didn't expect the baby to come this early, as it was due 4 days from now.

"This early?! Oh no… What do I do...?"

Connie answered while in pain.

"You drive me to the hospital!"

"But I don't have a license!"

Connie looked to him with a serious look.

"You know how I said I'd never ask you to break the law? Forget that! It's for my own good that you drive me there!"

"Can't my dad drive you there?!"

Connie yelled out in frustration.

"For fuck's sake! We don't have time for that!"

Steven was panicking.

"Okay, okay. I'll try my best to get you there!"

Steven lifted Connie up and held her in his arms. Connie stopped him.

"Wait! My purse! It has my car keys!"

Steven laid Connie back down on the couch while he took her car keys out of her purse. He lifted Connie back up, and went to the garage. Steven stopped at the closed door that led to the garage.

"Please, open the door, Connie."

Connie reached out to the doorknob and turned it, opening the door. Steven ran to the car's front passenger seat.

"Open this door for me too."

Connie opened the car door, and Steven placed Connie in the seat. He reached out for the seatbelt, but was worried about strapping it over Connie's baby bump.

"Eh! I don't want to put the seatbelt on your stomach!"

"Don't worry about it! Just strap it! As long as you drive smooth it'll be fine!"

Steven did what Connie told him to and strapped the seat belt on her. He ran to the other side of the car to the driver's seat and stepped in. He strapped on his seatbelt, took the keys and put them in the ignition, turned it, and the car started. He then looked at the gear-shifter.

"Which one is Reverse?!"

"Wait!" Connie bursted, "You need to open the garage door!"

Steven turned to see the garage door was not open.

"Sorry! I'm not thinking straight!"

Steven got out of the car and ran to the garage door. He lifted it up and then ran back to the car. Once again he put on his seat belt.

"Alright, now what's Reverse?!"

"The R…"

Steven tried to shift into Reverse, but it wouldn't move.

"Why isn't it working?!"

"You need to put your foot on the brake when you change gear!"

"Oh, alright."

Steven put his foot on the brake and shifted gears.

"Alright, it's in reverse."

Connie spoke again.

"Keep looking behind you while you back up..."

Steven turned around while backing up. Once the car was out of the garage, Steven stopped the car. Connie was confused as to why he stopped.

"Why.. are you stopping…?"

"I need to close the garage door!"

"We don't have time for that! I can feel the baby starting to move out of my uterus! Just leave it open!"

"Alright! Alright!"

Steven backed up out of the driveway and struggled to turn the steering wheel the right way to back out onto the road. Once he finally was able to get out of the driveway, he started the journey to the hospital, frequently braking, as he barely knew anything about driving.

 **Evergreen Valley Hospital-Eight Minutes Later**

In Evergreen Valley Hospital, Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran was speaking on the phone.

"Alright, Mr. Callahan, I've scheduled you in for tomorrow at 5 P.M. Alright."

She hung up the phone. Suddenly, the doors opened, with Steven holding Connie.

"Help! My wife's having a baby!"

Dr. Maheswaran looked to them.

"Steven?! Connie?!"

She ran to Steven's aid.

"She's about to deliver the baby?!"

"Yes! Her water broke, she said!"

Dr. Maheswaran looked to Connie's tearful eyes.

"Alright, Connie, just take deep breaths."

Then, a team of doctors came with a mobile hospital bed. They lifted Connie from Steven's arms and put her into the bed. They began their journey through the hospital.

 **Connie's** **P.O.V.**

These doctors are rolling me through hall after hall of the hospital. They're taking me to the right procedural room, I know. This pain, I can't take it. My mom tells me to take deep breaths as she and Steven hold my hands. The deep breaths help only a bit. This is agonizing. Ow! I can feel the baby coming! It won't be long now.

Finally, the doctors put me in a room, and they ready themselves for the procedure. They tell me to try and get the baby out. Everytime I do try, the pain increases… Gah! It hurts so bad! I'm screaming out. Steven and my mom are still holding both my hands. I'm glad both of them are here with me. Steven's almost in tears. I don't know if it's because he doesn't like seeing me in pain, or because he knows he'll soon be a father. Maybe both. Oh no, more pain! Gah! I'm screaming out again for dear life!

Then, I hear the doctor's say something.

"I can see the baby's head."

It's happening. Our baby is about to be born. This time, the pain turns into excruciating torture, like my whole body is being ripped apart. Oh no!

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Suddenly, the pain decreases. I close my eyes. Not long after, I hear my sweet husband's voice call out to me.

"Connie, look."

I slowly open my eyes, and my vision adjusts. I see Steven holding something.

It's the baby.

The baby is so small in Steven's giant hands. The baby also has… a Gemstone! Right on her forehead! It's blue with brown crack-like streaks on it! I smile, and can't help but cry a little.

"Steven, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, and it's a girl. She has a Gem too. This is so amazing."

I could see Steven had tears too. He looked like he was about to cry a river with his overwhelming joy.

I turn the other direction to see my mom, smiling down on me.

"Congratulations, Connie. And you too, Steven."

I smile and look to Steven.

"Let me hold the baby now, Steven."

He hands the baby to me. Immediately, I feel a sudden warmth flow through me. The baby feels soft in my arms. Tears are falling from my eyes. The baby starts to cry a second time, or at least I think it's the second time she has, since I was almost out for a few seconds before.

"Shh.. Don't worry.. Um.. Steven, what should we name our baby."

"Well, maybe we should name her by her Gem. It definitely seems to be a Turquoise. We'll name her that!"

I look back at the baby.

"Well, welcome to the world… Turquoise…"


	7. Family Memories

Children Ages: Turquoise [1]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 7: Family Memories

[*]

 **Universe Residence**

Baby Turquoise was waddling on her legs down the hall of the Universe Residence. Behind her was Connie, who spotted her.

"Steven, there she is!"

Steven yelled out from the other room.

"I've got my phone!"

"Quick! Before she stops walking!"

Steven ran out of the room with his cellphone. He circled around Baby Turquoise and kneeled down in front of her. He tapped his cellphone, and a clicking sound was made from the phone, signifying a picture was taken. Turquoise then sat on the floor, smiling and laughing. Connie walked to her side and lifted her up.

"Turquoise walked for the first time!"

"And I got the picture, Connie!"

Steven showed Connie the picture of Turquoise standing on her two legs. She smiled.

"Good job. Another family memory."

Suddenly, a phone in another room rang.

"Oh, I better get that."

Connie handed Steven Baby Turquoise, and walked into the other room to answer the phone.

Steven sat down on the couch as he was holding Turquoise. He looked at her blue eyes, and her growing black hair.

"One day you'll be a great Crystal Gem. And I want you to have a good life as well. You know, you make me and mommy very happy."

Turquoise looked up at Steven.

"Mommy… Daddy…"

Steven couldn't believe it. Turquoise had spoken.

"Walking and speaking on the same day?! *Gasp*! Connie!"

Steven picked up Turquoise and walked to the other room. Connie had just hung up the phone and turned to Steven.

"Yeah, Steven?"

Steven was filled with excitement.

"Turquoise spoke! She spoke!"

"She did?!"

"Yeah yeah! Here."

Steven looked at Turquoise.

"Turquoise, can you speak again?"

Turquoise did nothing but look around.

"Oh come on, Turquoise. Do it for your mommy and daddy."

Turquoise still didn't do anything. Steven looked to Connie.

"She did speak before."

Connie looked to Steven.

"It's alright, Steven. She'll learn to get used to it over time. Every baby has their own time."

Turquoise yawned. Steven smiled.

"I guess Turquoise needs rest."

Steven held Turquoise to her room. He slowly laid her in the crib. He and Connie walked out, and turned off the light. They both simultaneously spoke.

"We love you, Turquoise."

They closed the door, leaving Turquoise alone. Turquoise rolled around in bed.

"I… love you… too…"


	8. Garnet The Babysitter

Children Ages: Turquoise [1]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 8: Garnet The Babysitter

[*]

 **Universe Residence**

Steven and Connie waved to Garnet as they opened the door to the garage. Connie spoke.

"We'll be back in an hour. I hope you have fun with Turquoise."

Garnet waved back.

"I'll make sure we have a good time."

The door closed. Garnet walked into Turquoise's room. She looked into her crib and noticed she was awake. Garnet picked Baby Turquoise out of her crib and slowly rocked her around in her arms. Garnet walked to the other room and grabbed the bottle of milk Steven and Connie left. Baby Turquoise drunk the milk. Garnet smiled.

"You're extraordinary. I saw Steven grow up, now you'll be growing up. That makes me smile all the time."

After Turquoise stopped drinking from the bottle, Garnet held her up in front of her and smiled. She noticed that Turquoise was turning from a smile to a frown. Garnet was confused by this. Suddenly, Baby Turquoise started crying. Garnet gave a stoic face.

"Guess she needs a diaper change." She thought.

Garnet placed Baby Turquoise on the floor and took off her diaper. She examined it, finding that it was wet. She took the nearby pack of diapers and swiftly changed Turquoise's diaper in 5 seconds, her arms going so fast, they blur. The diaper was neatly changed. Garnet threw the previous diaper in the trash and lifted Turquoise back up.

Turquoise was still crying.

"What's wrong? I changed your diaper. Hmm… Ah, I know."

Garnet took off her shades, all three of her eyes closed. She then opened all three one by one, then she stuck her tongue out.

"Maa maa maa. Mwa."

Turquoise just kept crying. Garnet was disappointed of herself.

"I thought I had it this time."

Garnet had another idea.

"Hey Turquoise, wanna hear the story of The Ugly Sea Cucumber? Once there was an Ugly Sea Cucumber, h-"

Turquoise cried even louder now.

"I guess you don't like that one. Oh! Turquoise, what about the story of the Ruby and the Sapphire?"

Turquoise stopped crying. Garnet smiled.

"Okay then. There was once a Ruby and a Sapphire."

 **Later**

"And so, the Ruby and the Sapphire lived happily ever after as Garnet. The End."

Turquoise smiled. She slowly closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Garnet smiled once again. She carried Turquoise back to her room and laid her in her crib.

"Good night, Turquoise…"


	9. Terrible Twos

Children Ages: Turquoise [2]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 9: Terrible Twos

[*]

 **Crystal Gem House**

The door to the house opened, with Steven and Connie stepping in, both with exhausted faces. Steven was holding little Turquoise's hand. She was having a bad temper tantrum.

"I can walk myself! I wanna go home! My fluffy bear is alone!"

The Gems turned to them.

"What's going on?" said Jasper.

Connie spoke.

"It appears Turquoise has started her terrible twos."

"What's the "terrible twos"? Said Jasper.

Connie replied.

"It's when children start to question their reliance on adults and think about their own independence."

Turquoise attempted to yank her arm from Steven's grip.

"What does "interpendent" mean?! Let me go!"

Steven bursted out.

"Turquoise, please!"

Turquoise stopped struggling and looked to her father.

"But I wanna go home. MC Bear Bear, Sir Bearington…"

Steven looked down to her.

"You are being a very bad girl right now. We need you to calm down."

Lapis spoke.

"So, if she's having her terrible twos, why did you bring her here?"

Connie replied.

"We thought you could look after her today until she calms down. She's been on our hair too much today."

Steven then spoke.

"She kicked a pillow at me. It may not have hurt me physically, but it stabbed me emotionally."

"So, you want us to look after Turquoise while she's on full Jasper mode?" said Peridot.

Jasper glared at her angrily.

"Exactly." said Connie.

She crouched down to Turquoise.

"Turquoise, you'll be staying with the Gems today. We need you to behave with them. Today you've really exhausted me and dad. Please be on your best behavior."

Turquoise pouted.

"Hmph!"

"Come on, Turquoise." said Steven, "We love you, but you are not behaving today. We think that if you spend some time with the Gems, you'll feel better."

Turquoise crossed her arms.

"Alright..."

"Great!" said Steven, "In fact, you can stay the night with the Gems. Some nice grandmothers-granddaughter bonding."

"We'll be back tomorrow." said Connie as she and Steven walked out the door, "Have fun!"

 **Later**

"But I don't like spinach!" yelled Turquoise.

Peridot spoke as she held the spoon of spinach.

"Well, we would've served something else if Amethyst didn't eat most of the food here."

Turquoise refused.

"No! No no!"

"Turquoise!"

Everyone turned to Garnet. Garnet walked over to Turquoise.

"Turquoise, I realize you're at a time where you feel independent-"

"What does that mean?"

Garnet replied.

"It means freedom, Turquoise. Anyways, I know you're at that age where you're against authority, but realize this, at this time, without your parents, without us, the Gems, you wouldn't be going anywhere in life. You still need your mom and dad for years longer. Thing is, when Steven was your age, he didn't really act like this. Steven didn't have his terrible twos, and I can see why. Even at that age, where he did not understand how the world works, he never fought it. You know your dad, he's kind and caring, gentle and understanding. And your mother is just as loving. She loves you, and will always care and protect you."

Garnet took off her shades, exposing her three eyes.

"Turquoise, you have the best parents in the whole world. No other couple on Earth can be as unique and caring as yours. Just know that as long as you start fighting them, you'll only really hurt yourself. Steven and Connie care about you, and you should care about them."

Turquoise just stared at Garnet. Then, she came to her senses.

"I'm sorry, grandma Garnet."

"That's alright, Turquoise. Now, you should eat."

Turquoise opened her mouth, and Peridot fed her the spinach from the spoon. Turquoise closed her mouth and chewed. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide. She spit out the spinach.

"I still hate spinach!"


	10. More Being Awkward

Children Ages: Turquoise [2]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 10: More Being Awkward

[*]

 **Universe Residence**

Steven and Connie were getting ready for bed. Right now, Little Turquoise would be fast asleep in the temple, while Steven and Connie would also relax from her terrible case of the terrible twos. Steven was folding clothes and putting them into the closet. He put one of his red shirts with yellow star on a clothes rack when he noticed a wooden box in the back.

He had not noticed that there was a box holding whatever there before. He took the box and saw cursive writing on it. It spelled out "Wedding". Steven opened the box, and memories came back. In the box was Connie's dress from their wedding, neatly folded in.

"Hey Connie, I found your wedding dress."

Connie spoke from the bed.

"Why do you have the box out?"

"Oh, well, I noticed it in the back and was curious. It's bringing back a lot of good memories."

Connie smiled.

"Well, it is very reminiscing."

He closed the box and placed it back where he found it. He finished folding the rest of the clothes and then closed the closet. He walked over to the bed and tucked in next to Connie.

"I'm being reminded of the day I proposed to you. You were just back from College, and I took you on a night on the town, eating food, having a great time at Funland, and even watching a movie. And to finish it all off, I proposed to you on the ocean shore, under the moonlight. Fast forward to after our wedding, you joked about our honeymoon being on Jupiter."

Connie laughed.

"Yeah. But seriously, Jupiter is too dangerous."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why so?"

Connie sat up.

"Well, lack of air, of course. But there are many other things that make Jupiter like Hell. Immense gravitational pull that would crush you, a variety of toxic gases, four hundred mile winds, lightning bolts with a one hundred percent chance of killing you when struck, and the Great Red Spot, a three hundred, or more, year old hurricane the size of the Earth."

Steven laughed.

"You are such a space nerd."

Connie joked.

"You calling me a nerd?"

Steven laughed again.

"Don't worry, it's alright to be a nerd about space. You can work for NASA."

"Nah, I don't think I can be in the big leagues like NASA."

Steven frowned.

"That is not true…"

Connie turned to him.

"Huh?"

"You're really smart, Connie. You're probably the smartest person I've ever known. Don't degrade yourself, thinking you can't get into NASA. Why, you could be the HEAD of NASA if you tried."

Connie smiled.

"Thank you, Steven. You're right, I shouldn't think like that. You know, you always know just what to say."

The two looked into each other's eyes. Steven spoke as he was love-struck.

"Sometimes, when I look at you, it reminds me of when we were young."

Connie had diamond eyes, and Steven had starry eyes. He put his hand on Connie's.

Then, with a split-second thought, Steven said without hesitation.

"Connie, let's have another baby."

He suddenly put his hand to his mouth.

 **Steven's** **P.O.V.**

Why did I just say that?! It just came out! I didn't mean to say it! She's just staring at me. I can see her mouth move as she's about to say something.

"A- Are you sure?"

My hand is still covering my mouth. I slowly lower it from my face, and I'm trying to think of words.

"I- I- I.. think.. So…?

She speaks again.

"Another one so soon? Are we ready for another one?"

Are we ready?! God, I don't know why I said that. Memories of endearment with Connie have driven me nuts. I JUST BLURTED THAT OUT! Calm down and think… Just think. Are you ready?

"..."

Maybe Turquoise would love a sibling. My dad told me after the wedding so many years ago that if you think having a child would make you AND your spouse happy, then do it, it must be the right thing. But this is my dad. He was with my mom. She died giving birth to me… But I am able to create a child without my life being the cost. I should take my dad's advice. I'm thinking this IS the right thing to do.

I take a deep breath and say it.

"I think I'm ready. What about you?"

She hesitates. She's in deep thinking just like I was. Then she speaks.

"I think I am too."

I slowly form a smile.

"Then, let's do it."

I had decided to take my clothes off first. I had not had a shirt on, as I sometimes slept without one, because it would get hot in the room. Besides that fact, I had no trouble taking off the clothes that I DID have on. After making love to Connie once before, I had gotten use to the procedure, no longer feeling as uncomfortable. I took off my red boxers, and that's really all I had on.

She herself did not have much on too, just a purple night gown. She lifted it up from her body and her shoulders. Now we were both bare naked. I moved my body on top of her. My arms lifted me up over her. I lowered myself down enough to where my face met hers. Our lips locked together. I feel divinity. I feel beauty. After a few seconds, we parted our lips, and again looked into each other's eyes. She had diamonds in her eyes. I lower my body down to hers.

Before I begin the process, I whisper to her one simple sentence that has and will go on ringing in our heads the rest of our lives.

"I love you."

 **Later**

After a half-hour of our "procedure", we had stopped and fell asleep. I had put my arm around Connie to her back as we both went into a deep slumber. I had now woken up, and saw Connie peacefully resting. I caressed her hair, and then kissed her forehead.

I smiled. She always makes me smile.


	11. Steven, Good News!

Children Ages: Turquoise [2]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 11: Steven, Good News!

[*]

 **Universe Residence**

In the garage, Steven was at his little gym, doing his after-mission workout. He was on the bench press counting his lifts.

"Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty."

Steven placed the weight set back and sat up. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He picked up a towel and put them under his armpits, absorbing the sweat. He put the towel down and lifted up his right arm. He flexed his biceps.

"Still got it."

Suddenly, he heard and saw the garage door opening. It lifted up, and Connie's car slowly rolled in. Steven put on his shirt and stood up from the bench press. Once Connie stopped in, she opened the car door and smiled at her husband.

"Steven!"

She ran to him with her arms wide open. She embraced him with a big hug. She felt the sweat under her husband's arms and broke the hug.

"Oh, you're sweating."

Steven looked to her.

"I had just finished my workout."

Connie glared at Steven and spoke.

"Steven, I have great news! I'm pregnant!"

Steven couldn't believe it.

"Another baby?"

Connie flared up in enthusiasm.

"Yes! Oh, isn't it wonderful?!"

"Yeah! Of course it is! It really is great!"

Connie kissed Steven's cheek and hugged him again. He blushed. Connie closed her eyes as she put her head to Steven's chest.

"Turquoise will have a sibling. Maybe it will be a little sister, or little brother!"

Steven smiled.

"Whether it's a boy or a girl, it doesn't matter to me. It'll be another child we get to raise and love."

Connie opened her eyes and looked up at Steven.

"We need to tell Turquoise!"

"Yeah! We should!"

Steven and Connie walked through the door into the house. Soon, the whole house erupted in Turquoise's loud excitement.

"A little sibling?! Yay!"


	12. My Parents Are Strange

Children Ages: Turquoise [2]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 12: My Parents Are Strange

[*]

 **Turquoise's P.O.V.**

My mom and dad. I love them so much. My dad is nice, giving, strong, and a great fighter. He'll do anything for me. My mom is the same. She's nice, smart, and a great sword fighter. Another reason why I love my parents is.. they're strange.

My mom is better at fighting than most of the normal people I know. My dad is not normal, though. He's magic. And both my mom and dad say I'm magic too. I don't get it. What magic tricks can I do? My parents say to me "In time, you'll learn to control the powers hidden inside you, Turquoise".

Another reason why my dad is strange is he has a pink stone on his belly. I seem to have a blue stone right on my forehead! How did I get it? My parents haven't told me much about what I am. Now I'm going to have a little sibling. I wonder if my sibling will have a weird stone like me.

Even if my parents are strange, I love them so much!


	13. Panic

Children Ages: Turquoise [2]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 13: Panic

[*]

 **Crystal Gem House**

At the Crystal Gem House, the Gems were playing with little Turquoise, while Connie, now nine months pregnant, was sitting around, watching Turquoise laugh and smile.

Because Steven had to leave town with his dad to get new scrubbers for the car wash, Connie and Turquoise had to stay at the Gems' place in case she were to suddenly go into labor.

Turquoise ran around the house as Jasper was chasing her around. Connie felt suddenly something wet. She looked down her dress and saw a wet stain.

"Oh… It's happening…"

She called out to the Gems.

"Gems!"

All the Gems turned to Connie and ran over to her.

"What is it, Connie?" said Lapis.

Connie held her baby bump as she spoke.

"The baby's coming. I'm going into labor…"

And then, the Gems looked to each other. Lapis was hesitantly thinking, trying to know what to do in this human situation. Peridot was freaking out.

"Oh my stars! She's having another one right now!"

Jasper was scratching her head.

"What are we supposed to do?"

Amethyst was holding Connie's hand.

"Oh gosh, we need to get you to a hospital quick!"

Pearl was screaming her head off.

"Gaaaaaaaah!"

Garnet was looking around at the other Gems. Connie was trying to calm them all down.

"Calm down you guys! I need you to help me here, not freak out!"

Garnet spoke.

"She's right, we need to get her to a hospital."

"Yes!" said Connie, "We can take Lion!"

"Then let's get going!" said Amethyst as she lifted up Connie, "No time to lose!"

Amethyst, while holding Connie over her head, ran to the door. Connie turned to the others.

"I need you guys to look after Turquoise as well!"

Garnet, Pearl, and Lapis followed Amethyst and Connie, leaving Peridot and Jasper with little Turquoise.

"Well, I guess that's us." said Peridot, "We'll take the long way to the hospital."

Jasper looked down at Peridot.

"But we're supposed to look after Turquoise."

Peridot replied in annoyance.

"Yeah, but we're taking her to the hospital. Why not she see her little sibling? Besides, I don't like being alone with you."

Jasper replied.

"But Turquoise is here with us."

"Then let me rephrase that. I don't like being with you when there's no one around good enough to protect me."

Jasper grunted.

Turquoise looked up to Peridot.

"Where are we going, grandma Peridot?"

"We are going to the hospital."

Turquoise whined.

"But I hate hospitals. They make you wait for so long…"

Peridot softly laughed as she lifted up Turquoise onto her shoulder.

"Yes, but there's a big surprise waiting for you there."

"A surprise?! I wonder what it is."

 **Meanwhile At Evergreen Valley Hospital**

A portal appeared in the back of the Evergreen Valley Hospital, and Lion stepped out. On Lion was Garnet, Pearl, Jasper, and Amethyst, who was holding Connie. The group jumped off Lion and headed for the hospital entrance. They burst through the door, with Amethyst screaming out.

"This woman's having a baby!"

All the doctors in the room turned to the Gems. They quickly rolled a mobile hospital bed and transported Connie through the halls, with the Gems following from behind. They finally reached a room so they can begin procedure.

 **Hospital Waiting Room-Thirty Minutes Later**

The door to the hospital waiting room opened, revealing Peridot, Jasper, and little Turquoise. The three stepped up to the waiting room counter.

"Uh, we're here for Connie Universe." said Peridot.

The waiting room woman spoke.

"Yes, she's in room 45."

The three walked into the halls of the hospital.

"See, Turquoise? You didn't have to wait in that boring waiting room." said Peridot.

Turquoise breathed heavily.

"Yeah, but the walking trip was so long. I'm so tired."

Peridot smiled.

"But you were determined to get here, eh? It all paid off. Soon you get to see the big surprise."

The three stepped up to room 45. They opened the door, revealing the other Gems surrounding Connie, who was on the hospital bed, and holding a baby in her arms. The baby was a boy, wrapped around in a white cloth. He had a green gem on his belly.

Turquoise had stars in her eyes.

"Is that the-!"

The Gems shushed Turquoise.

"Quiet, Turquoise. The baby's sleeping." said Pearl.

"Oh. Okay." Her voice decreased to a whisper, "So, is that the surprise you were talking about?"

"Yes, Turquoise." said Peridot, "You now have a little brother. So, what do you think?"

Turquoise spoke softly.

"I love him…"

Turquoise walked over to the bed, next to her mother, as she looked at the baby.

"He's cute."

Connie smiled.

"Wait 'till your dad comes back and sees him. He's gonna be welling up with tears of joy."

"Well, I guess you could say, this big problem turned into a LITTLE miracle." said Amethyst, who winked.

Everyone in the room sighed.

"Please, no jokes, Amethyst." said Pearl.


	14. I Speak For You

Children Ages: Turquoise [3] Amazonite [1]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 14: I Speak For You

[*]

 **Universe Residence**

"Amazonite wants to play with MC Bear Bear up on his drawer." said Turquoise.

Steven took MC Bear Bear from the drawer and handed it to their new baby, who they named Amazonite.

Even though Steven and Connie tried hard to get Amazonite to talk, he wouldn't, and would gesture Turquoise to ask for everything HE wanted. Steven looked to Connie.

"Do you think he'll ever be speaking?"

"Maybe he's just shy." said Connie, "Maybe we should give him some time."

Then, Turquoise spoke again.

"He also wants Sir Bearington, daddy."


	15. Preschool Girl

Children Ages: Turquoise [3] Amazonite [1]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 15: Preschool Girl

[*]

 **Universe Residence**

Steven was watching television when Connie stepped in.

"Hey, Steven, can we talk?"

Steven turned to Connie.

"Sure, Connie. What is it?"

Connie sat down on the couch next to Steven.

"So, I was thinking that Turquoise is the appropriate age to start preschool."

"Preschool?"

Connie nodded.

"Yeah. It's basically a school that teaches kids ranging from 2 to 5 behavior and other basic things before the kids move to regular school. I think Turquoise is ready to start preschool."

Steven didn't know much about a school at all, seeing as how he had never been taught at any school before.

"I don't know much about schooling. The Gems home-schooled me. But, Turquoise and our other child can learn from something I didn't."

Connie spoke.

"Can I see your phone?"

"Sure."

Steven took out his smartphone and handed it to Connie. She looked through it and showed Steven a website.

"Here's a website for Evergreen Valley Preschool. It's in the town right outside of Beach City. Turquoise can attend there."

"Let me see that." said Steven.

Connie handed him back his phone, and he looked through the website.

"So, now Turquoise will go to preschool?"

Connie nodded.

"I'll take Turquoise with me there to meet with the staff. You can look after Amazonite."

"Sounds good." said Steven.

 **Evergreen Valley Preschool-An Hour Later**

Evergreen Valley Preschool. Inside, there were children playing around with toys. The front door opened, Connie and little Turquoise stepped in. Turquoise looked around to the children playing.

"What is this place, mommy? Looks fun."

"It's a preschool, Turquoise."

The two walked up to the counter, where there was a woman wearing a blue tee shirt that said "Evergreen Valley Preschool". The woman noticed Connie and walked to the front of the counter.

"Welcome to Evergre- Wait, are you-"

Connie went from a smile to a concerned frown.

"I'm.. what?"

The woman spoke again.

"Wait. You're.. Connie Universe?"

Connie replied.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh my god. You and your husband and those.. Crystal Gems.. saved the Earth from that tall yellow alien and her army! I forget her name."

"Oh, yes, that was Yellow Diamond. Those were the days… A very scary day…"

The woman looked down to see Turquoise.

"And who's this?"

"That's my daughter, Turquoise."

The woman noticed Turquoise's forehead Gem.

"I notice she's got a gem like those Crystal Gems."

Connie smiled.

"Oh yes, she's half Gem, like my husband."

The woman smiled nervously.

"Oh… So she must be magic?"

"Yeah. Hopefully, in a few years, she'll learn how to summon her weapon, whatever it is."

The woman cleared her throat and spoke sincerely to Connie.

"Look, Mrs. Universe, your daughter may be a distraction to the other kids, what with that peculiar looking stone on her forehead. I mean, I'm not trying to be discriminant here, it's just, after the attempted Gem invasion, the Gem race is still a very peculiar thing for most of the humans on Earth. And for the kids, that stone on her head will really get their attention."

Connie looked to the woman and spoke in a whisper.

"As long as my daughter gets a good education, and she isn't bullied, I'm fine with her being around these kids."

The woman looked to Turquoise again, who was looking at the kids playing.

"Alright, Mrs. Universe. We'll see to it Turquoise gets along with these kids while learning about basic things. She'll start Monday."

"Thank you." said Connie, "Come on, Turquoise, we're going home now."

Connie held Turquoise's hand as the two walked out. Outside, Turquoise asked her mother a question.

"So, why did you bring me here, mommy?"

Connie looked to Turquoise and smiled.

"You'll be going here to learn, Turquoise."


	16. Chapter 16

Children Ages: Turquoise [4] Amazonite [2]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 16

[*]

 **Universe Residence**

While little Turquoise and Amazonite were away with the Gems, Steven and Connie had been talking… about another baby… They both agreed that a third child would be wonderful. Steven stood in front of Connie next to the bed.

"Are you ready? Because I'm ready."

Connie replied.

"I think I'm ready."

Steven smiled.

"Well, shall we?"

 **Connie's P.O.V.**

He takes off his clothes, I take off mine. Same old, same old. We both take them off swiftly. Then, we get in bed. I'm on top of him, and our hands lock. And then, it starts.

This part is extremely painful. I try my best to not make a scene. After a few minutes, I start groaning. His eyes lock onto mine. He says something.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd be incomplete."

I slowly smile. Then he continues.

"You know you and the kids mean a lot to me... I'll never leave you..."

God, I love him. He would never want to leave my side. He cares a lot about me and our beloved children. He might be the best husband ever. We both start laughing, and our lips lock together.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

We've stopped now. I'm now beside him in bed, spinning my finger around his curls on the back of his hair sort of seductively. I always loved his curls. I think they look cute. I suddenly remembered something that I wanted to tell him. I look at him.

"You know, I may apply to work as a doctor once our kids are old enough to where I don't have to be with them 24/7."

Steven widens his eyes in interest.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I may apply for Evergreen Valley Hospital first. Maybe I'll work alongside my mom. She'd definitely want me to be a doctor like her."

He smiles.

"Well, that's great, honey. I think you'd make a great doctor. You did get a medical degree, right?"

"Yes, I did."

He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Well, I hope you do get the job."

I smile.

"Thank you, honey."

Suddenly, I feel really tired after we made love. I start to close my eyes. I didn't even say anything, I just fell into it. But before I was fully asleep, I heard Steven's deep voice.

"Good night."


	17. Mother-Daughter Bonding

Children Ages: Turquoise [4] Amazonite [2]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 17: Mother-Daughter Bonding

[*]

 **Universe Residence**

Connie, now three months pregnant with a baby bump, and Turquoise were sitting looking at a book of the different planets in the solar system.

"That's Jupiter." said Connie, "It's a Gas Giant filled with big violent storms."

They turned the page to see Saturn, with its perfect rings surrounding its round base. Turquoise was amazed by the sight of Saturn's rings.

"What's that one mommy?"

"Oh, that's Saturn, named after the Roman God of Time. As you can see, it's surrounded by beautiful rings, made from ice and rock particles."

"It's awesome, mommy! Can I see it?! It's night!"

Connie closed the book.

"Well, we can, if we had a telescope."

Turquoise had diamonds in her eyes.

"Let's get one! I wanna see Saturn!"

Connie smiled.

"Well, sure Turquoise! I haven't looked in a telescope in a while. It'd be nice to see our cosmic neighbors again."

"Come on, mommy! Let's go!"

"Heh, okay."

The two walked out of the house, on a quest for a telescope that will introduce Turquoise to the wonders of the cosmos.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Connie and Turquoise had set up their new telescope on the hill overlooking Beach City. Connie checked her phone. Turquoise looked up to her.

"So, mommy, where's Saturn?"

Connie replied.

"I'm looking on this app. It tells the current position in the sky of every major object in our solar system. Searching Saturn…"

After a few seconds.

"Aha! I found you, Saturn!"

Connie walked to the telescope.

"Alright, Turquoise, I want you to point the telescope right over the Beach City lighthouse across the city."

Turquoise positioned the telescope overlooking the lighthouse. All that could be seen were the glittering stars.

"I don't see it, mommy."

"That's strange. The app says it's right in that direction."

Then, Turquoise saw something at the top left corner of the lens. She focused on it, revealing a blurry bright object, seeming to have a ring surrounding it.

"Mommy, I found it! I found Saturn! It's so cool!"

"Really? Let me see."

Connie looked through the telescope and saw the ringed planet.

"It is… Hello Saturn, we meet again. How are you today, neighbor?"

Turquoise laughed.

"Thank you, mommy! Saturn's even cooler in person!"

Turquoise hugged Connie. Connie smiled.

"You're welcome, Turquoise. How about Jupiter next?"

"Great!"


	18. Same Old World 2

Children Ages: Turquoise [4] Amazonite [2]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 18: Same Old World 2

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple**

Lapis was flying around the shore, with Turquoise riding on her back, smiling and laughing. Then, Peridot flew in behind them, with one limb enhancer hand creating helicopter fingers, and the other holding Amazonite, who was also welling up with joy. After a few more rounds around the shore, they landed onto the sand. The four laid on the sand, laughing. The gazed at the sun setting upon the sea.

"Look at that beautiful sunset." said Lapis.

"Yeah." replied Peridot, "Sunsets were never that beautiful on Homeworld."

"I wish we could see more of the world!" said Little Turquoise.

Then, an idea popped into Lapis's head. She jumped up with excitement.

"Well, what's stopping us?! Nothing, that's what! I'll show you the world from atop my back!"

The two Half-Gem siblings welled up with excitement.

"You will?!" said the two.

But, Peridot interrupted.

"Woah woah woah. Hold on, Lazuli. What if the other Gems come back from the mission, OR Steven and Connie get back here, and see that their two kids are missing?"

Lazuli reassured the green Gem.

"Relax, P. Steven showed me the world from atop my back, this should be no different. And besides, if either the Gems or the most UNDERSTANDING parents in the world come back before we do, we can always leave a note."

Peridot sighed.

"Alright. But we still must take good care of the kids on this trip."

Lapis smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about. Turquoise, get on my back."

Lapis leaned down, letting Turquoise on her back. The Ocean Gem then turned to Peridot.

"Peridot, grab onto Amazonite."

Peridot held Amazonite as she equipped her helicopter fingers. Lapis summoned her water wings.

"3, 2, 1, Go!"

Lapis went soaring to the sky, with Peridot following from behind. The two Gems, with Turquoise and Amazonite, flew over the clouds, both laughing.

"This is so awesome, Grandma Lapis!"

Lapis laughed.

"To Empire City!"

 **Soaring Over Empire City, Empire State-Twenty Minutes Later**

The group soared over the famous "City That Never Sleeps", Empire City. They looked on at the bright towering skyscrapers, many being rebuilt after Yellow Diamond's attempted invasion years ago, one of them being the famous Empire State Building, which was completely destroyed by one of Yellow Diamond's Set Location Destroyers.

"Grandma Lapis, Grandma Peridot, it's beautiful!" said Turquoise.

"Yeah!" shouted Amazonite.

Lapis smiled.

"I knew you'd like it. Now, our next stop is just nearby, but not so beautiful."

The group soared past Empire City, crossed the Hudson River, and have reached the next state, Jersey. They now stopped and hovered over the Jersey Turnpike.

"This is Jersey, a not so great place. The people here are a bit… interesting…"

The group could hear voices of people from below.

"Hey, what the fuck are those in the sky?!"

Lapis quickly turned to Turquoise.

"Turquoise, Amazonite, cover your ears!"

The two covered their ears as the people down below continued cursing them out.

"Get out of the fucking sky!"

"Yes, I'd like to report two flying people. It's really fucking with my head."

Lapis turned towards Peridot.

"Peridot, let's get out of here quick!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

The group flew from Jersey and on down the Hudson River. The two kids uncovered their ears, and Turquoise looked to Lapis.

"You're right, Grandma Lapis, Jersey people are mean."

"Hey, I have an idea." said Lapis, "To make up for that bad stop, I'll show you all a VERY beautiful sight. I promise it won't be bad."

"Okay, Grandma Lapis!" said Turquoise.

"Off we go!"

 **Washington** **D.C.-Fifty Minutes Later**

The group now hovered over the U.S. capitol of Washington D.C., also being rebuilt from the invasion.

"Woah, it's D.C.!" said Turquoise.

"That's right, Turquoise." said Lapis, "Here, very important people meet to determine the future of the United States and the world! It's home to the most important person in the world, the President of these fifty United States! Not to mention, it's a very beautiful city."

The group flew over the Lincoln Memorial. Then, they passed by the towering Washington Monument. They were then hovering over the White House.

"This is the White House." said Lapis, "This is where the President lives. And over there!"

The group flew over to a domed building, cranes around it, lifting marble pieces onto the constructing dome, facing upon an open field that goes down to the Washington Monument.

"That is the Capitol Building. It's where Congress meets and makes laws for the people of the United States. I see it's still being rebuilt from Yellow Diamond's invasion."

Peridot frowned a bit.

"Yes... I remember that time..."

The group noticed groups of men, wearing suits and holding suitcases, standing outside the Capitol building.

"Those are the really important people I was talking about. Looks like Congress is about to hold a meeting inside the Capitol Building."

The two kids smiled.

"This is awesome, Grandma Lapis!" said Turquoise.

"Well, I think it's time we go back home." said Lapis.

The group flew away, heading back to Beach City.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-Twenty Minutes Later**

The four were finally back to Beach City. They flew down onto the shore and landed. Lapis's water wings disappeared, and Peridot's limb enhancer fingers reformed. Lapis walked over to the house. She stepped up to the door and saw the note they left, still hanging from it. She took the note.

"Ah, the note's still here. They never even knew we were gone. See, Peridot? There was nothing to worry about."

"I guess you're right, Lapis." said Peridot, "That was a nice trip."

Little Turquoise spoke.

"Thank you, Grandma Lapis. That was really fun."

"Yeah, it was!" said Amazonite.

Lapis smiled and pet their hair.

"No problem, you guys. Hey, maybe I can show you more of the world again sometime."

Peridot spoke.

"But next time, we should inform the others first."


	19. Home Defense

Children Ages: Turquoise [4] Amazonite [2]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 19: Home Defense

[*]

 **Universe Residence**

Connie and the kids were sitting around while Steven was with the Gems on a mission.

"Tell us more about you and dad as kids, mommy!" said Turquoise.

Connie softly laughed.

"Alright. Here's a special one. So, me and Steven were setting up for a picnic on the hill next to the lighthouse, and he came with a very depressed face. I asked him why he was so down, he told me about Amethyst cracking her gem, and needing to go to your grandmother Rose's healing fountain. He was told that he too could have Rose's healing tears. He tried really hard to cry, but it never worked. Eventually, they did heal Amethyst's gem with the fountain. He was then starting to tear up, saying that if he didn't have Rose's healing powers, he may never go on missions. I held his hand and cheered him up. And then, I leaned in closer."

Both of Connie's children grinned and giggled.

"But then, my eyes started hurting, I took off my glasses and I could suddenly see without them. Steven actually had healing spit! It was given to me from the juice box he shared with me!"

"Ewwwww." said Turquoise.

"It may sound gross, but it was an important discovery for Steven, and for me. I never had to wear those glasses ever again."

The two kids smiled.

"That was a great story, mommy." said Turquoise.

Suddenly, they heard what sounded like metal hitting hard cement outside.

"Mommy, what was that?!" said Turquoise.

"Shh." said Connie, in a whisper, "Be very quiet."

Connie rose from the couch and slowly walked towards a window. She peaked through the curtains and saw one of the trash bins beside the garage was tipped over, garbage piling from it. She saw something come out of the bin. It looked like a giant orange cockroach, with a yellow gemstone on its back shell. She backed away from the window and looked to the kids.

"It's a corrupted Gem monster."

Connie walked up the stairs, the kids following. She went into the room and opened the closet. She took out Rose's Scabbard, and unsheathed the sword. The two kids looked to her.

"We can help." said Turquoise.

"No. It's too dangerous. Just stay behind me."

Then, they heard glass breaking.

"It must've broken a window."

Connie walked slowly out of the room, with the kids staying behind her. She looked down the stairs. Just then, the Gem cockroach was scaling the stairs. The two kids screamed.

"Weapon, summon!" said Turquoise, while touching her forehead Gem, "Come on!"

Amazonite put his hand on his belly Gem.

"Yeah, summon!"

Suddenly, the Gem cockroach lunged at Connie. She impaled the creature with her sword. It retreated back into its gem. Connie caught the gem.

"I hope Steven and the Gems get back before this thing regenerates."

Turquoise and Amazonite were depressed.

"We couldn't summon our weapons." said Turquoise.

Connie crouched down to Turquoise.

"It's okay, Turquoise. Your father didn't summon his weapon until he was thirteen. And it took him a few more months to know HOW he could summon it. You two are very young. It's not expected for you to know how to summon your weapon at such a young age. You'll both learn in time."

Connie hugged Turquoise, and Amazonite joined in.


	20. The Third

Children Ages: Turquoise [4] Amazonite [2]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 20: The Third

[*]

 **Evergreen Valley Hospital**

Connie was resting in the hospital bed, with Steven standing beside her. In her arms was their third child. It was a boy. The child had blue eyes, and a light blue gem on his right hand. Steven and Connie smiled.

"What should we call him?" said Steven.

Connie looked at the baby boy's blue gem.

"Let's call him… Aquamarine."

"I love that name."


	21. Family Picture

Children Ages: Turquoise [5] Amazonite [3] Aquamarine [1]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 21: Family Picture

[*]

 **Beach City Boardwalk**

The Universe family were setting up to take a family picture at the boardwalk. Steven set up the tripod camera several feet away from the rest of the family. He set the timer for 30 seconds and dashed over to the others.

"Alright, smile."

The family smiled, with Connie holding baby Aquamarine in her arms, Steven putting his right hand on Connie's left shoulder, and Turquoise and Amazonite sitting in front. After the timer went out, there was a flash from the camera, and the picture was taken.

 _The End_

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
